Alone No More
by SimplicityxX
Summary: Gaara of the Desert finds himself thinking the unimaginable...he's in love.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto other wise Gaara and Ino would have been a couple by now ! )

Chapter One

It had been 10 days since the third portion of the Chunin Selection Exams.The next part would be held in only 20 days. Most of the ninja stayed at their homes, save for those from different countries who had to rent apartments or inns for their team.

Ino and her group were walking home in the hot summer weather.Shikamaru and Ino had left Chouji at his place and were walking together to Shikamarus's place.  
"Oh man, today's training was a total waste of time" Ino complained "It was more suited towards food boy than you and I"

"Do women always complain this much?" Shikamaru asked obviously annoyed by Ino's constant complaining about their training.

After leaving Shikamaru at his place, Ino walked home alone. She walked as slow as she could, trying to enjoy the sunset. ANBU teams were all over Konoha streets, because of the news of Orochimaru and his minions. Rumors were even spreading that the Sound village was going to attack the Leaf village any day now. All of the teachers said to stick with the buddy system, but Ino had to walk home alone since Shikamaru and Chouji had to be there by their curfews.

It was already dark out when she came within three blocks of her house. She was sort of frightened now that she was in the dark all by herself. Ino wished that Sasuke or even Sakura were here to keep her company. She came up by the river two blocks away from her house when she heard the sound of running feet. She turned to her right to see Dosu and the boy from the Sand (Gaara) fighting by the water's edge. Dosu looked like he was enjoying himself, repeatedly blowing away all the sand with his "magical" sound waves. The waves of invisible sound had gotten so large, that Gaara was blasted back into the water, and didn't have time to focus his chakra so that he could stand a top the waves.

Dosu laughed maniacally "this is your end boy, your stupid Sand won't move fast enough in the water to save you now!" He laughed again and threw several hundred Kunai into the water aimed at Gaara.  
Ino saw red emit from the waters surface and she took off running toward the water. As son as she felt the cold liquid at her feet, she dove in, making out the shape of a body in the water impaled by Kunai knives she pulled him by the collar of him shirt and they soon broke throught threw the waters surface.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" She yelled at the sound ninja while dragging the nearly unconscious Sand shinobi onto the shore.  
"Oh so he's still alive" Dosu said sarcastically "Well lets change that"  
He then threw more Kunai and shuriken at them. Ino had no time to block them so she just shut her eyes and prepared herself for the pain, but all of a sudden she felt that her arms were empty .She opened her eyes and saw Gaara standing in front of her, with sand stopping the weapons.  
"Apparently he wasn't knocked out" Ino thought "Gaara!" Temari, Kankouro, and their Sensei's voices were heard coming toward them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be a moron, and Kakashi-Sensei would be married by now )

Temari,Kankurou, and their sensei Baki all came running over the hill.When they finally caught up to Gaara every one started to cath their breath.  
"Where were you Gaara?"Kankurou panted" we've been looking for you for over an hour, you know better than to run off like that!"

A cold,icy glare was in Gaara's eye's "shut your mouth.I don't take orders from you remember"  
While the two of them Stared at eachother coldly,Temari and Baki helped Ino get up.  
"Sorry about all this, your not hurt are you?"Baki-Sensei asked the Leaf Kunoichi.Ino smiled a very weak smile "Oh no, I'm fine. IT's all thanks to eh...um"  
"Gaara?"Temari finished her sentence for her"  
"Yeah.I'm fine cause of Gaara"  
"I'm suprised your still alive."Baki said"Normally he wouldn't try to kill a girl.  
"No he wasn't trying to kill me, he was being attacked by an Otonin sound Ninja.  
"Really? Thats new"Temari said, as Kankurou and Gaara walked up behind her.  
"Well lets be on our way,but fisrt,Gaara I believe you owe this young lady an apology"Baki stated "Why?"He and Kankurou asked at the same time.  
"For dragging her into your own 'personal' matters"

Gaara had no patience to argue with his stubborn sensei.  
So he just walked over to Ino and bowed apologetically "I apologize for putting you in danger" " Umm it's okay really..." she stutterd in reaturn " Well," said Baki " now that that is done with, Ino why don't we walk you home.It's dangerous to be out alone nowadays."

Ino was a little nervous about being walked home by people who were fierce in nature, and could kill if as they pleased.Then again, she was even more terrified about what would happen if Orochimaru found her by herself or even worse, what would her father say if she came home and told him he walked by herself ?

" Sure. I mean, of corse it's not safe, not with those creepy otonin sneaking around"  
She tried to sound like she wasn't nervous, but that obviously didn't work.  
" Don't worry" said Temari " We don't bite, not that hard anyway"  
The group began making their way towards Ino's house. Temari and Kankorou spoke to their Sensei about casual things, such as food and cloths. Ino and Gaara however remained silent. Ino often glanced at Gaara from time to time.She noticed that he looked depressed.  
When they reached Ino's house there was a note attacched to her front door from her parents, encoded with some strange letters that only the Yamanaka family knew( for precautions)  
" It says" Ino read aloud" ' Ino, your mother and I are out on a misson. Stay with a friend until tomorrow morning when we get back' Thats just peachy"  
" What?" Asked Temari " The 'rents are out on a mission. They won't be back till tomorrow"  
" You can't find someone to stay with"  
" No, Shikamaru's parents are gone too. I've never met Choji's parents, and I don't know where Asuma Sensei Lives" " No problem, you can stay with us"  
" Temari are you so sure about that?" Asked Bak i and Kankurou.  
" Yeah why not"  
" Well it's just..."

Kankurou looked at Gaara, who saw him stare and glared at him?  
" What are you staring at?" he asked coldly " Well what do you think Gaara? Should Ino stay with us for one night"  
Gaara looked at Ino " Fine do as you want. I'm not going to be there anyways"

At Temari's house  
Ino say silently at the table while Temari and Kankorou cooked dinner, Baki went back to his rented place for the night.

" Why is Gaara so mad?" Ino asked after minutes of hearing nothign but clanking pots.  
"Well it's his birthaday, and he always get so upset."Temari answerd.  
" You guys don't celebrate his own birthday"  
" No, it's sort of a day of bad memories for us all, espcially Gaara"

Ino felt bad for Gaara. she understood his general situation, and wanted to make him feel better about himself. She thought of something that she could give to him. She felt the cold mental of a silver chain handing around he neck. She undid the clasp of the necklace she was wearin. It was a silver chain with a small dark purple crystal heart hanging from it. She decided that this was what she was going to give to him.

" Is Gaara on the roof?" She asked " Yeah why?" Kankurou saw her head up the stairs and the door leading to the roof opening and closing.  
" What's she up to?"

on the roof

Gaara was letting the wind blow through his red hair. He heard the door open and close and he turned around to see who had come up. It was only Ino.

" What do you want?" He asked Ino took a deep breath before responding " Look, They told me it was your birthday, and I wanted to give you something"  
Gaara looked a little bit suprised, but then the regular look was on his face again.  
" Keep your gift, I don't need anything from "  
He couldn't finish what he was saying, because Ino slid the Necklace around his neck and closed the clasp.  
" I want you to have it. If no one will acknowledge the day you began existing, then I will at least."

Gaara felt something begin to stir inside him.  
" what is this feeling? She know I-- am alive?" He thought to himself." Why dose she care so much?

END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, all of us know that but I must let you know,  
I DO NOT SUPPORT SAKURAxSHINO)

Ino and Temari were getting ready for bed in Temari's room. Temari was sleeping on the floor and Ino on the bed by the window.  
"How come you don't celebrate your little brother's birthday? Isn't that a bit cruel?" Ino asked Temari.  
" Well, we don't celebrate it because its also the day that our mother died"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't worry its not your fault. Gaara being born couldn't have been stopped and now he's here and thats all that matters"

"Yeah but," Ino thought to herself " It must feel awful when no one remembers the day you were born.

Temari and Ino were the first two awake.After brushing their hair and cleaning up Temari's room, they went downstairs to start breakfast.  
"Hows pancakes,eggs and bacon sound" Temari asked "Ok, i'll cookthe eggs and bacon, and you can do th epancakes soud fair"  
"Sure ok" The two of them busied themselves cooking and watching over what was being cooked. They heard Kankurou come down the stairs.  
"Morning every one" he yawned " My you to seem busy"  
"Cooking for you who wouldn't be?" Temari said playful as if to tease her younger brother.  
"Don't be so mean Temari, not my fault that letters are being sent to us all night"  
"letters?" asked Ino who was laying out plates" I know it's none of my business but for what"  
Temari and Kankorou didn't seem to mind " They coucil back home wants one of us to become the new Kazekage since our father was assinated, we figure that maybe"  
Temari stopped talking when she saw Gaara comeing down the stairs.  
"Morning" he didn't even look at them he just walked out of the front door and left.

"whats his problem" said Kankorou " he seems more disturbed and shaky today that usual"  
"You think his insomnia is getting to him?" said Temari said

The three of them ate talking about new tecniques that they were working on. Ino felt quit comfortable around them, manily because another kunoichi was around. After breakfast they were walking Ino back to her house.

"Hey Temari" Ino asked" if there is anything I can do to repay you, all you need to do is ask"  
"Well were thinking, your not to afraid of Gaara, are you"  
"No, all he is is just another person"  
"Well, Kankorou and I were thinking, maybe you could just tell him something for us"  
"W-wait you want me to deliver a message, to him?"

"You said all we have to do is ask" Temari Smirked "Fine, what do youwan tme to tell him?"

"tell him that Kankorou and I decided that we think he should take up the postion of Kazekaga,after all, he is much stronger than both of us"

"Combined" added Kankorou.

Ino waved goodbye to the two sand siblings and went to talk to her mother about the recent events of her life

WITH GAARA ------------------

Gaara was justtaking a walk around the green houses, enjoying the pleasing fragrence the wafted through the air. When he felt to people behind him. When he turned around he noticed it was just Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino.

"Oh it's just you two." he scowled at them " what do you want"  
"That necklace" Sakura pointed to the purple Crystal heart that was tied onto the strap of his gourd next to his headband "Where did yo get it"  
"Why do you want to know"  
"Yamanaka Ino always wears that when she is with Hinata" Shino cut in.  
Gaara just turned around and walked off,but as suspected, they followed.  
"You didn't kill her did you!" Sakura said "Even if I wanted, I don't hurt women" Gaara answerd.  
"So then you have nothing to lose in telling us where yo got it" Shino said.  
Gaara just quickened his pace, but persistence was a curse, for Sakura and Shino still followed.

"Hey wait a minute! Did she give it to you!" Sakura

Gaara did't want to admit that a girl had given him a gift so he put his hand to the ground and turned it clockwise, causing the sand to trip Sakura and Shino.

"Leave me alone," he said as he walked away.

Gaara sat on a bench watching the sunset from a park on top of the Hokage face moutain.It was very tranquil, there was a small wishing fountain that you could throw coins in, surrounded by trees and benches.  
Gaara sat looking at the heart necklace turn slowly in his hand.  
"Why?" he thought " why did she give me this? Isn't she afraid like the others?Doesn't she know about what I am or what is inside me"  
He kept asking himself these questionsover and over, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey"

He turned around quickly to see Yamanaka Ino standing behind him. She sat down next to him but her eyes did not meet his.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" She asked.  
"I don't care" he replied coldly, he slid the small pendant in his pocket before she could notcie that he was looking at it.  
"Listen, your brother and sister wanted me to tell you something"  
"What"  
"Well it doesn't make sense to me but it might to you.They wanted yo uto take up the position of Kazekage since your father isn't around anymore."

It was silent for what seemed like hours.Gaara thought for sure that Temari would become the Kazekage, she had always boasted about how she would someday be the first female Kazekage inthe history of Hidden in the Sand, but maybe she was not strong enough.

Gaara finally stood up "Thanks for the message, but I must leave now."

He walked away in silence, still thinking a single word that revolved around his head all night, even when he lay staring at the cieling while his sibling slept...

"Why?"

Gaara couldn't admit it to them or himself that a girl had given him a g 


	4. Chapter 4

(DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto and we all know that I also do not own In the Groove 2 it is owned by an awesome company who's name I can't remember,ITG is like DDR

CHAPTER 4

Gaara was the first to get up. He had some time to spare so he watered Temari's Garden and did Kankurou's turn of dishes.But even after he did those two things he found himself bored.He trained in Taijutsu for about an hour until his two siblings came walking down the stairs.  
"M-morning Gaara." Temari yawned "why being so cold this early?" Kankurou asked "If you guys wanted me to be the Kazekage you should have just told me, instead of sending the flower girl to tell me"  
Temari and Kankurou fell silent, as if ashamed.  
"Well, we apologize Gaara, we thought you wouldn't take it so well.It would be a big change for you." Temari said breaking the silence.  
"Its okay" Gaara was never as forgiving as today because he had other things on his mind, mainly that flower girl Ino.  
"I have plans today." he said " I'll be with Lee Shino ,Naruto, Sasuke Choji Neiji ,Shikamaru and Kiba. most of the day"  
And with that Gaara left.He made his way to the point where he and his new Konoha friends always met, at the Ichiraku Ramen noodle shop.  
Gaara was surprised to see a huge crowd there today, but the first person he saw was Naruto.  
"Naruto whats going on?" H e asked.  
"Feh. Lee and is sensei are just making a scene again.  
At the very heart of the crowd, Rock Lee and his Sense Maito Guy were having and eating contest to see who could eat the most spicy ramen in the given amount of time.  
In the end Lee won, and he earned free ramen for him and his friends for 1 month.  
"Sorry that took so long" said Lee as he met up with the rest of the Konoha genin.  
"So, Gaara, Hinata told me she saw you in the park with Ino" Kiba said, and immediatly all of the guys attention turned to Gaara.  
"W-why is everyone looking at me?" He shifted to avoid their gaze.  
"YOU AND YAMANAKA INO!" Naruto broke in an outbreak of laughter.  
"No, I don't even know her" Gaara protested "then why did she give you that necklace "Shino pointed out "It was a gift, I didn't ask for it she just gave it to me for no reason" Gaara felt his face get hot "am I blushing? This has never happened before" he thought "Hey Gaara your face is red" Naruto snickered All of the guys laughed and Gaara just yelled at them "SHUT U P SHUT UP !"

Ino was getting ready for a night with the girls.They planned to eat out and then hit the arcade( not something every kunoichi does) mainly for the In The Groove 2 Dancing game up there.  
"Ino, hurry up we'll leave without you!" Sakura called.  
"Okay give me a minute!" Ino finished tying her headband around her waist and she darted out of her family's flower shop.  
"Bye mom bye Dad I'll be back in 3 hours"  
Ino and the other girl set out for the arcade.Today however Temari was with them just because she had nothing better to do.  
" So Hinata how's training going?" TenTen asked "I really think I am improving, I can manage to get Hanabi down to her knees once or twice, but I am no where near strong enough to fight Neji-Nii-chan"  
TenTen,Hinata and Temari talked about ways to improve Hinata's skills and Ninjutsu.  
Sakura,Ino and Temari followed and listened until Sakura broke the silence between them "Hey Ino? Where's that purple necklace you always where"  
"Huh? What necklace"  
"You know that purple heart that you always say is your good luck charm.You never play In the Groove Without it"  
"Oh that little trinket? I gave it to someone"  
"I don't buy that. Did you lose it"  
"Nope I gave it to someone, do I need to repeat it"  
"Alright then who"  
Temari smirked "She's not going to say who she gave it to"  
"I gave it to a person"  
"Fine don't tell me.You know I'll find out eventually"  
"Yeah sure whatever."

The group finally made it to the arcade, relieved to see that no one was playing In the Groove Ino and TenTen decided to go first and the winner would go against Sakura.

The two of them began their dancing match, but Temari saw the door open and a big group came in.The group was Naruto and all of his pals...

END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Chapter 5

(DISLCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or In the Groove because I am to dumb to come up with stuff that good .)

The first person Gaara saw was Ino, moving her feet quickly to match the beat of the song they were dancing to.He found himself unable to breathe right, and apparently Kankurou noticed because he patted Gaara on the back to t get his breathing right.  
" Lets go get something to eat" Naruto said" I'm starving"  
"Your always starving" Neji added The other group went to get some food and a table to sit at, leaving Gaara,Shino and Kankurou standing there watching the girls.  
Ino stepped off of the dancing pad and gasped for breath. She had lost to her opponent and was also out of breath.  
"I'm going to get something to drink" she said to the others.She made her way to the refreshments counter. as she was waiting for her drink to come up, she noticed Naruto and his group of stooges.  
"Hey Naruto" she called out " what are you doing here"  
"Just hanging out" he replied " by the way, I have a question for you"  
"what?" "Did you give that necklace to Gaara"  
" Why is it any of your business"  
" Well he won't tell us, we thought you might have some information"  
" Ask Sakura, she probably knows"  
Ino knew that Sakura knew. She was asking to many questions about it on the way here.  
After getting her drink, Ino made her way back to the dancing game, surprised to see Gaara watching Temari own TenTen at her own song.

Gaara felt a pair of eyes watching him. he turned to see Ino watching him, but as quickly as he felt her gaze she turned the other direction.  
" There it is again" he thought " this strange feeling, why does my heart beat faster when I see her?" He decided to go sit with the guys. He found the table they were sitting at, and he took a spot next to Shino and Neji.  
" You seem troubled" Neji said to Gaara " Having problems"  
" no... well sort of" " Does it have anything to do with Ino by any chance?" Shino asked "Yeah, every time I think about her or look at her my heart beats faster... it's a feeling that I have never experienced before"  
Neji and Shino exchanged looks and smiled at Gaara "Well Gaara" Neji smirked " It's a feeling that you wouldn't know about it's called 'Love"  
Gaara was shocked at their answer and he jumped back away from the table " No way. that can't be right. There must be some other explanation"  
He racked his brain for any other emotion but couldn't find it, so he went straight out the front door and took a walk around the market place. The two Hyuuga cousins saw that he left and followed him they eventually caught up with him and walked next to him.  
" It's nothing to be ashamed of Gaara" Neji said " every one finds love at least once life, it's just a matter of fate if it happens now or later"  
"Gaara, do you like Ino?" Hinata shy fully asked.  
" I...I guess so"  
" Well see thats not to bad. Ino may have a rough exterior but deep down she's a nice person" Hinata smiled " I know" Gaara thought "Why not get her a gift" Neji said " let her know how you feel"  
"Thats just the thing what if she doesn't like me back"  
"That won't happen" Hinata said " she gave you that necklace right? well Ino once told us all kunoichi that the first thing she'd give her boyfriend would be that necklace because it was her most favorite possession she had"  
This made Gaara feel a bit more confident.  
"Alright, I'll get her something only with your help." 


	6. Chapter 6

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, otherwise Sasuke would pay attention to Sakura more often. )

The next day,Gaara,Hinata and Neiji went to the part of Konoha were all the gift shops were located.Gaara planned to buy Ino something nice, only have Hinata deliver it and say that it came from a secret admirer.The first shop the three of them looked at sold silk kimonos for formal occasions, hair accesories, and other girl things.  
"I have an Idea" said Hinata " why don't you get her some things that she could wear every day"  
"Like what?" Gaara asked. he had so much money saved up he didn't know how to spend it.  
" Hmm, girls like Ino like things like hair accesories.So get her some thign she could wear" Neji suggested.  
" I have enough to buy her an entire outfit and more if I wanted"  
"Are you kidding me?" Neji asked" how could a genin possibly have that much?"

" I have done a lot of s-rank missions, and they pay higher than Genin rank missions"  
"So are you going to buy her an entire outfit?" Hinata asked " I intend to"  
The trio continued on.The next shop they stopped at sold jewelry.Perect to replace the necklace she'd given him.  
Gaara was browsing at the items beyond the glass display cases.He saw something she might like.a silver locket with a purple amethyst gem in the middle.  
"Excuse me sir" he asked the clerk " May I please view something in this displae case"  
"Sure thing"  
After he unlocked the case, Gaara pointed out what he want to view and the clerk gave it to him.  
" Well Hinata what do you think?" He asked shyfully. this was the first time he would have ever bought a gift for some one. He still didn't trust Neji or Hinata with his secret.  
Hinata made the proper hand signs for a tranformation tecnique and she transformed into Ino,  
" Hmm, I think it would match what she normally wears" she said in Ino's voice"  
she disspeled her tecnique and they purchased the necklace.  
"Okay what next ? said Neiji " Ino's not much for skanky cloths, maybe we should just get her a cute skirt or something." Hinata suggested.  
They went into a cloths shop and view the items there.  
"Hinata I'll let you chose" Gaara said." I'm not to good with buying stuff for girls"  
"We've noticed" Neiji comented.  
Gaara and Neiji waited for Hinata to find something Ino would like.She came back with a purple boat neck top shirt, and a black knee length skirt with Purple hibiscus flower designs.  
" wow, nice choice Lady Hinata" Neiji compimented.  
Gaara was imagining Ino in this attire, she looked so nice, with her hair down and Hibiscus flowers in her hair.  
" Right" he snapped out of his day dream " lets pay and go"

They paid for the outfit, then decided to go eat lunch.  
Hinata and Neiji ate cheese burgers, but Gaara just drank some water.

" Y-You should really eat something Gaara" Hinata said "I'm fine" he said, he was just day dreaming about what Ino would say about the gift.  
"You shouldn't be so nervous" Neji suggested " if you keep fidgiting Ino will know its you who is her 'secret admirer' "  
" I know that " Gaara responded " I am trying to be calm but"  
Hinata suddenly tensed up then she shoved Gaara under the table " What was that for"  
"Sssh keep quiet!" Hinata pointed to a group of Kunoichi and Ino was amoung them, apperently they were chatting while In o delivered flowers for her family shop. Today she was delivering a bouqet of red roses and other white flowers that Gaara was unfamiliar with.  
The group passed by, taking no notice to the Hyuga cousins "casually" talking about training( even though normally they wouldn't eat or talk together)  
" Lucked out that time" Neji said peering under the table

After the trio finished eating they all decided to go home, Hinata and Neji waved good bye and Gaara gave them a look of graditude.He knew he would never have been able to do this on his own cause he didn't know what girls liked.  
He bagan walking back to the apartment that he shared with his brother and sister, praying that Hinata would not let to much out when she gave Ino the gift.

The Kunoichi were all having a little sleepover at TenTen's place in her attic,which was big enough to hold all of them.Hinata waved goodbye to her Father and set off. she was asked to give Ino the "goods" ( as Hanabi and Neji referred to ) at the little sleep over and hopefully she was to giddy to guess who sent them. Hinata finally mad eit to TenTen's place and was welcomed as the last one to be there.

" Sorry I'm late,Hanabi had to help me with my training" Hinata set all her thigns down in the corner where most the stuff was, thenshe retrieved the goods from her bag. Without Gaara's consultence, Neji had wrapped them all in a single package with a milky pink wrapping.  
" Hey Ino" all the girl's attention was focused on Hinata as she handed Ino the package " This was on our doorstep with a note that said 'give to the Yamanaka flower girl' We think it might be for you."

Ino took th e pakage and looked at it carefully, then she pulled out a kunai.

" Can never be to sure if it's just a hoax" she carefully opened it, and she froze when she saw what was inside, A purple shirt and black and purple skirt,along with a silver locket with a note that said

" From a secret Admirer"

END CHAPTER 6 


	7. Chapter 7

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters otherwise Gaara would get more screen time XD)  
(Also please excuse the grammer and spelling errors, I type to fast and have a bad habbit of not proofreadign my work XD)

CHAPTER 7 -  
All the kunoichi stared in astonishment at the contents of the box. Temari, who was sitting in the corner smirked " Wow Gaara I didn't know you had feelings for her" Temari realized tht handwriting right away.  
Ino held up the silver locket and looked at it before handing it to TenTen " Whoa?! "TenTen said excitedly "This is genuine silver, found only in the Water Country, it's really valuable, who ever this secret admirer is, he must be loaded, and he must like you a lot, and I mean really really like you Ino"  
Ino stared the the silver necklace, only wondering who could have sent it.

1 MONTH LATER -  
The third part of the Journymen Chuunin exam was about to begin.Eager spectators were everywhere, waiting for the matchs to begin. Ino was spitting with Sakura and the other Kunoichi, "Hey Sakura" Ino said" You gonna cheer on Naruto?" "Cha of course, he cheered me on after when I was fighting you in the prelims"  
Ino was wearing the silver locket aroudn her neck, the small picture frame inside was,however, empty.

Gaara,Temari and Kankurou watch Neji and Naruto's battle, only they were thinking about something else, the Sand's plan to betray Konoha.  
"With all thats been going on these past month I've completely forgot about the the plan..." Temari worridly said "Don't worry" Kankurou comforted " everything is going smoothly, nothing could go wrong...I hope..."

Gaara and Sasuke were going head to head, and Baki was ready to put the Sand's plan into action.As soon as he gave the signal, Kabuto, wearing the disguise of an ANBU, began his special genjutsu that began to put spectators alseep.All the Jounin, and shinobi realised what was going on, and disspelled the illusion before they were affected by it.  
"Ino this is a genjutsu, whats going on?!" Sakura turned to Ino who had already disspelled the illusion.  
"Don't ask me billboard brow" Ino and Sakura stood up and got ready.  
"SASUKE!" Sakura noticed Sasuke was still fighting Gaara and wasn't winning, so Sakura jumped over the rail and onto the solid ground to defend Sasuke "Sakura!" Ino followed her and landed right in front of Baki who was reayd to pund Sasuke flat with a kunai.  
"Get out of the way girl" He warned Ino who stood in front of Sakura and Sasuke" Unless you want to die along with your friends"  
"No, I'm not going to let you attack my friends, and besides, why are you attacking us, The leaf and sand are allies aren't they"  
"those were old times flower girl, but if you won't move I'll Kill you too"  
Baki lunged forward with his Kunai pointing to Ino and her friends "INO LOOK OUT!"Sakura Yelled to her, but her cry was blocked out by another persons voice.  
"SENSEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Gaara appeared behind his sensei and grabbed the arm with the kunai "Gaara they interfiered with our plan, they must die"Baki yelled at his pupil while trying to break free of is grasp " We aren't goign to kill them" Gaara's cold icy glare was back in his eyes and for a moment Ino saw him glance at her, at that instant she felt a ping of fear, not the every day fear of a shinobi,but fear that he could kill them, all in an instant "Gaara whats gotten into you!" The Teacher and student began to fight verbally amoung themselves.The fought for only a few minutes when Baki finally adressed Ino and the other behind her.  
"This isn't liek you at all, the real you would jump at the chance to kill them, especially the wimpy flower girl, She and all her friends are nothing but"  
"She's not a wimp!"Gaara suddenly realized what he had said, and sand begna ot flow from his gourd.  
"She's not...she's not she's not..." he repeated those words slowly to himself

"Gaara whats gotten into you!"Baki slowly approached his fallen student"Why won't yo kill them?!"

"Because..because I..." he looked up and stared at Ino, who was staring back into the tear flooded eyes.  
"Because I Love Yamanaka Ino"

END CHAPTER 7 ----------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, otherwise Itachi wouldn't be a jerk TT! and Baki would be dead, I hate Baki )

CHAPTER 8 -  
Ino was suprised at what the red headed sand shinobi had just said. so many questions were running through her mind that she wanted to ask. For how long has he liked her? Why? and what triggered it.She fought the urge to ask these questions on the spot, so she helped Sakura and Sasuke get up while Gaara and his sensei were fighting( this time it wasn't verble, Baki wasn't doing to well against the sand barrier)  
"Sakura, Sasuke, you need to get out of here now!" She told them " You two go find Asuma or Kakashi sensei, tell them, I need help"  
"Ino" Sakura's expression saddend " Your not coming with us?  
"Sorry Sakura, there is something I need to take care of." Ino removed her headband from around her waist and tied it on her forehead. While Sasuke and Sakura left, she made her way to the fighting sand shinobi's while thinking one thing to herself "and besides, there are some questions I want answers to."

No matter how many sand bunshin Baki created, his clones couldn't penatrate Gaara's defenses.  
"So you finally found yourself a doll to play with. What a pointless emotion!" Baki cursed "It's not pointless!" Gaara retorted " It may be to you, but it means everything to me"  
Temari and Kankurou finally arrived to where their brother and teacher were fighting "Gaara, Sensei! stop!"Temari called out.  
"Kankurou Temari!" Ino rushed up to the other two sand shinobi "Gaara and Baki are fighting inside that sand dome, I need a way in"  
The two siblings exchanged looks then Temari finally spoke up "Well I can make you an entrance" she said while grabbing her fan " butyou and Kankurou will have to do the rest"  
"Ok, go for it, c'mon Kankurou lets go!" Ino and Kankurou took off in a run for the sand dome

"Wind scythe technique!" Temari used her blades of wind to cut an entrance in teh sand which Kankurou and the flower girl passed into to get into the dome.  
"There they are!" Kankurou pointed to the fighting teacher and student. "How are we gonna stop them?"Ino asked " Lets go in and intervine their fight, I'll take Gaara, thikn you can handle my gorrila of a sensei"  
"cha of course I can"  
The two shinobi dashed in the oposite directions, Kankuro grabbed Gaara by his wrists "Gaara calm down! it's me your brother"  
Gaara realized who it was and he pratically fell into his brother's arms "K-Kankurou, whats happening?" Gaara's eyes were dialiated, meaning the Shukaku's seal was nearly broken.  
"It's okay now Gaara, calm down, Temari is outside"

Using some of her chakra, Ino focused energy to the souls of ehr feet to speed up, then when the Sand Shinobi Baki finally caught her attention, she made four other bunshin and they went in a formation B patter, change postions very quickly to confuse Baki "Well if it isn't the little Yamanaka flower girl,the bch that captured our weapon's heart!" he cursed "Careful of what you say" all her clones said at the same time " If you make me mad enough I could do some serious damage"  
All the clones threw Kunai knives at the sand ninja who doge them and blocked few with his short sword "What can a genin kunoichi of a fallen village possibly do to me eh?! Your weak, and there is no reason for you to live"  
"I may be weak, but I do have a reason to live, I ha ve friends and I have my family and my village"  
Ino had thrown thin wires at Baki who didn't even notice since they were so invisible, and she trapped him in place using her chakra "I've used this trick before but it didn't work, but this time I don't need to stay for that long! Ninja Art!:Shintenshin no Jutsu"  
At that moment Ino felt herself be transferred into the Sand shinobi's body, and as soon as she was able to move in his body she used his own fists to hit the pressure point on the back of his neck, before she gave out she releasd her tecnique and was transferred to her own body again.  
"So much for me not being able to do anything "  
Temari ran up to Ino as the Sand dome fell to the ground "Ino, are you ok"  
"Yeah for the most part, but ya might wanna tie up your sensei"

-  
Kankurou had taken Gaara to the Konoha hospital where he stayed on the thrid floor which was a recovery floor.Gaara had used up so much Chakra, that his body could have given out.  
Gaara sat up in bed, starignout of the window at the children playing ninja across the street, until he heard the door openand in stepped Yamanaka Ino.  
Gaara looked down at his bandaged hands, for he A.) didn't know what to say B.) was afraid to look her in the eyes. After what seemed like eternities, he finally spoke "I'm sorry for everything that my village did, and I'm even more sorry for what my idiotic sensei did to you" he slowly spoke, his voice was very shaky.  
"It's ok" she responded with a slightly serious tone " Not a lot of damage was done so I don't mind, but I od have some questions I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind"  
"s-sure"  
"Why? why did you say you loved me"  
Gaara took a deep breath then exhaled it all, preping for the long, gruesoem explanation " That day, my birthday, you were the only one, out of every one I knew, who acknowlegde the day I began exsiting. I thought what I felt was just a temporary feeling, but as the days grew closer to the exams I knew fianlly what this heart throbbing feeling was, something I haven't felt in a long time"  
"So you were the one who sent me this?" she held up the small locket around her neck "Yeah" he siged "You do understand, that I can't possibly feel the same way...I'm sorry"  
At that moment Gaara felt his heart shatter, but he did everything to keep in together "I understand. after all, even if we did start something, my becoming the Kazekage and living so far, would only intervine"  
"I'm really sorry, would you like this back" again she held up the locket "No keep it. If I take it back it would only be a memory to be forgotten"  
And so Ino left.  
-  
As soon as Gaara returned to the room in the inn he went to his room. Temari and Kankurou began to hear heavy sobing.  
"Should I?" Kankurou asked "No, I'll get it"  
Temari went upstairs,went into Gaara's room and sat at the foot of his bed,next to her sobing younger brother.  
"Gaara, I know it's hard, but there may still be a chance in the future, so keep your head up, and don't let your heart be broken "Yeah Temari" he sobed " but how many times can a heart break before it shatters?"

-  
END CHAPTER 8

( don't worry, There will be MORE ) 


	9. Chapter 9

(DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto, if I did,Hinata would be more outgoing,no offense to Hinata though !)

CHAPTER 9 ------------------------

Temari sat at the kitchen table of their Konoha appartment.Waiting for Gaara to finish getting ready to go back home,where he'd take up the position of Kazekage.  
After a few minutes of waiting,he finally came walking down the stairs.  
"Ready to hit the road?" Kankurou asked and his little brother replied with a nod.  
"Anybody you want to say goodbye to?" Temari asked.  
"Yeah" Gaara answered "I'd like to say bye to Naruto and the others."

Gaara said he'd meet his siblings at the gate of the village while he met up with the Konoha shinobi at Ichiraku.Shikamaru and Lee were having a spicy ramen eating contest,of course the green beast of Konoha won.  
"Hey guys" Gaara waved and every one turned around and smiled "Hey Gaara"Naruto said" You leaving already"  
"Yeah, just came to say goodbye"  
"Good luck as Kazekage" Neji said " I hear being a kage is a lot of hard work"  
"I'm sure I'll manage.Bye guys" As Gaara turned to leave he say a young flower girl dressed staring at him with emotionless eyes.What Ino had said to him in the he hospital hit him hard again, but he turned and walked away,waving goodbye to all his friends.

-  
For 3 months Gaara upheld the Position of Kazekage.Ino continued doing missions and working at her family's flower shop.Ino never once thought about Gaara, and overtime Gaara slowly forgot about her as well. Although he thought about her almost every day,the responsiblities of being the Kazekage kept him from daydreaming about the life he could have had if he and Ino ever began having a relationship.  
-----------------------------

"I'm leaving!" Ino called to her parents as she left the flower shop for afternoon training with her team.  
The first two people she saw were Shikamaru ,and Choji.  
"Good morining guys, did you sleep well?" Ino Gleefully asked "I ate a great dinner last night so I slept like a log" Choji Replied " It was ok I guess."Shikamaru sighed Team 10 made their way to the training ground.But when their sensei finally showed up he didn't seem ready to train his students "Sensei is something wrong?You don't have any of your training gear today" Ino comment on him not having his shuriken holster.  
"Nothing is wrong, but we have a d-rank mission today" He smiled "Sensei! we are all chuunin now, we should be able to get higher level missions by now!" Choji said "Yeah,Yeah, but this mission is to help decorate this years Union festival"  
"Union festival?" Ino looked questioned " What's a union festival"  
"Well it was called the United Kage-Lands gathering last year, but festival sounds a lot more fun. We are celebrating are unions with other shinobi countries and villages"

Ino walked amoung the streets of the town helping people put up colorful decorations around shops and stands.  
After out the Ichiraku stand, she began to walk back to the Hokage's mansion to report to her sensei.She walked down the crowded street,until she heard some men yelling "Make way civilians and shinobi of Konohagakure!" Ino peered through the crowd and saw a large line of shinobi from Sunagakure,the village hidden in the sand. The most shinobi however, were gaurding a kago bearing the character for wind on both sides.  
" Oh wow, the shinobi of the sand look very fearsome. I wounder who their Kazekage is" Ino thought to herself before turning around and continuing her way to the Hokage mansion.

She finally reported to the Hokage and she was done with work for the day.As she exited the building she nocticed the Sand shinobi's group approaching the Mansion.  
"I guess the Kazekage is gonna meet the 5th" Ino looked to her left and Naruto and his group of chums (Neji,Lee,Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,and Choji) were all waiting for the kago to pass.  
"Hey Guys!" She ran over ot the group " Hey whatcha all waiting for"  
"The kazekage" Naruto said" It's been a while since we last talked to him"  
"What are you talking about? Are you saying you've all met the Kazekage before"  
She turned around and saw Temari step out of the kago.Followed by her younger brother Kankrou.  
The person Ino saw next made her eyes widen, Gaara of the desert bearing the Kaazekage's character on his back.

"Gaara!" Naruto and all his chums ran up and greeted their friend. the body guards didn't really seem to mind " I see your still as hyper-active as ever Naruto!" Gaara ruffeled up his hair again since naruto's hug had matted it down.  
Ino silently turned away and headed to her flower shop.

The group decided to go out for dango and ramen, so they ordered the food and packed it up in " to go " boxes and ate in the park " Is it really okay for us to be eating lunch with THE kazekage?" Kiba asked " I don't see why not " Gaara said after swallowing a bite of his dumplings" The bodyguards know who you are"  
"So I take you are here for the upcoming festival then?" Neji asked " Yes I am as a matter of fact, plus Temari wanted to try some of the leaf village's water chestnuts."

Ino was training at the training grounds,until in the blinkof an eye, she was tied to a tree with rope "Well if it isn't the Yamanaka flower girl". A shinobi from the grass viallage appeared before her "What a wounderful suprise, to see my rivals daughter beofre my eyes"  
"What are you t-talking about!" Ino fought to say " Your father,Inoichi, has been my rival for several years now. I don't suppose he told you who I am no"  
Ino just glared athim with viper-like eyes " I guess he didn't. Well then let me introduce myself, I am Himeno Yaguno"  
"Why? What kind of grudge to you have against my dad"  
"If your so desperate to know I'll tell you" Yaguno tugged on some strings which made the rope around Ino constrict her even more "Several years ago, he came to our village claiming to be on a mission. A few days after he arrived I found my two shinobi sons murdered.He had killed my sons because they had committed a crime against Konoha and was ordered to exterminate them.but I don't buy that. My sons would have turned themselves in if they commited a crime against an allied village"  
Ino felt the rope get tighter and tighter around her body. Her eyes began to close as she faded into darkness..But just as she was about to give up shse fellt herself fall to the ground. She looked up, and saw a man dressed in a black turtle neck with a gourd on his back.  
"I believe that it's you who is commiting a crime by harming a shinobi of an allied village" Gaara said.

-  
END CHAPTER 9 


	10. Chapter 10

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters other wise the story would be really cheesey XD)

CHA I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10!

Chapter 10

Gaara stood between Ino and the grass shinobi, sand was pouring onto the ground from his gourd.  
'Did he just save me?' it took Ino a few minutes to comprehend that the boy she had turned down so many months ago was now the kazekage and was protecting her from harm.  
'Why?' she thought while she stood up gasping for air' why did he save me? how did he even know I was here'  
"Well well if it isn't another brat." Yaguno smirked " protecting your sweetheart won't keep me from hunting the Yamanaka family.  
Gaara's stern face expression didn't change.  
"I'll have you know" Gaara finally said " That I am not her sweet heart and you stand before some one who is far above your skill level"  
"You think so!" Yaguno laughed." you talk big but can you prove that you are stronger than me!" Yaguno dashed into the air and threw 4 or 5 shuriken at the sand shinobi, but naturally of wall of sand came between Gaara and the throwing stars.  
" I do not wish to fight an unnecessary battle, but if you do not back down I am afraid I will have to"  
Yaguno was persistant. He tried to break the wall with several taijutsu moves, but he wasn't as nearly as fast as he should have been to penetrate Gaara's defense.  
Finally, Gaara made a move. As the Grass shinobi dodged a blow from teh sand Gaara quickly turned and nailed the grass shinobi in the face with a punch so strong it sent him flying into the trees.After a few seconds of stillness, it was obvious that the shinobi was unconcious.Gaara turned around to face Ino who was still in shock behind him.  
" You are not hurt miss Yamanaka?" He asked keeping a staright face( for Gaara, it was difficult for him not to get a saddened look)  
"I'm ok, just a few scrapes" Ino walked over ot the unconcious shinobi and lifted him up " I'm going to take him to the 5th, she can decided what to do with this traitor"  
Sand took Yaguno from Inoand beside Gaara.  
"I'm headed to the Hokage's mansion anyway, I'll take him. You might want to clean up those scrapes"  
"Alright" after a moment of awkward silence the two of them said their farewells and parted.

Ino was sitting on her bed wrapping some bandages around her right arm.  
"These are worse than I thought. The rope dug really deep into my skin"She finished wrapping up her arms and started at the ceiling.  
'I really didn't expect him to know where I was. I didn't thikn the Kazekage would care about a chuunin' she thought back to those what Gaara had said at the Chuunin exams months ago

"Because I love Yamanaka Ino"

'Although' she began thinking again ' I should have expected it from Gaara, not the Kazekage'  
Her chain of thought was broken by her mothers voice "Ino! if your going to the festival you might want to have me help you into your yukata now"  
"Alright mom!" Ino grabbed a purple and Whit Yukata from her closet and ran to her mothers room to have her put it on"

" Where were you Gaara?" Temari asked "Kankurou and I have been waiting for you for 2 hours. I'm already set for the festival"  
Gaara noticed his older sister wearing a golden yukata with red leaves designed on it.Her hair was done in it's usual style and she still carried her fan.  
"I was just taking care of some buissness, nothing more, I'll hurry up and get set"  
While he headed up the stairs of their konoha apartment ,Kankurou was headed down them. he was dressed in a dark shirt and dark pants, he didn't wear his hood but he still had facepanit on.  
Gaara didn't get dressed up unlike his siblings, he remained in his black turtle neck and black pants.He splashed his face with cold water to bring him out of his drowsiness.  
"Seeing her face, made me so happy inside." he smiled then went back downstairs.  
"Lets depart" he said Temari and Kankurou ewxchanged looks as their younger brother walked out of the door smiling.

END CHAPTER 10

--------------------------------------- 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 (DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto,if I did, I would not have picked such horrible voices for the english Dub,i also do not own any songs from Disney's Hercules or any songs by Cascada)  
Note of apology: Forgive me for not updating in such a long time. I'm afraid my Computer had caught a virius, but Nw I'm back with an entire new system and I hope to udate more frequently(If my school worl does nto interefer as well)  
Thanks Very Much for all your reviews!

CHAPTER 11 -  
Ino was sitting by herself at a table. She was alone for the village festival because Shikamaru had a date and Chouji was with his family.She didn't feel like hanging out with Sakura cause she had a date with Sasuke!  
"Man this sucks. Whats the point of getting all dolled up for a festival and then have no one to go with." she said to herself.After sitting alone for wuit a while she decied to go grab some dumplings.On her way to the stand she heard a song playing in the bar.

"No chance,No way I won't say I'm in Love"

'gee,that sounds like something I can relate to.' she thought. All of a sudden she found herself standing in an open dance floor.A song began to play and couples danced there way all over the place.  
"Thats just great!"Ino fought her way through the crowd so frustrated that she didn't realize that she ran straight into some one.  
"Oh man I'm soo Sorry! I wasn't paying attention"  
"No need to apologize miss Yamanaka"  
'hang on' she thought' no one else calls me 'Miss Yamanaka except..' as she thought, Gaara was standing in front of her trying not to get pushed around by the dancing cillilians.  
The two stared at eachother for what seemed like a very long time. A slow piano song began to play.  
"Um soo" Gaara felt his face grow red" Where are your teamates and friends"  
"Shikamaru is with your sister and Chouji is with his family"  
"So your alone"  
"Yeah"  
"Kankurou is taking care of political things for me so I'm alone too"  
"That sucks"  
"So since we're well, not with any friends... W-would you care for a dance?" Gaara felt his face grow hot. He held his breath while awaiting her answer.  
"umm...uh.. of course I'd be honored to dance with you Gaara"  
Gaara was suprised at her answer. was this not the same girl who had turned him down so many months ago.Not only that, but she adressed his as him, as an individual, not the Kazekage.

Luckily for him, when Gaara became the Kazekage he learned proper dancing eticute.According to Baki-sensei(more like Baka-sensei) it was important for him to know these sort of things for formal gatherings.  
abd for Ino, well,being a girl she already knew how to dance formally(she had learned it while in the academy as a Kunoichi attribute.)The slow piano song was still playing and semmed as though it wouldn't end for a long time.  
As the two of them took prpoer dancing stance, both of them could feel the tension between them as their brains were frantic with many different thoughts,but their feet made the proper steps to each of the beats of the piano keys.  
'wow, he can dance really well, and his hands are so delicate' Ino felt her face grow warmer every time she thought about the fact that she had falllen in love with Gaara.  
'She's a girl so of course she knows how to dance well, but she looks so graceful'Gaara thought The two of them finshed when the song ended.  
"T-thank you for your time Miss Yamanaka. I enjoyed speading that brief moment with you, I take my leave now."He bowed and turned to leave when he heard Ino respond "I realy enjoyed it to. See ya later Gaara"

"Gaara there you are where have you been?" Kankurou asked him "No where, just got lost in the crowed"  
"You?Getting lost, thats highly unlikly, and when is your face so red"  
"No reason" Gaara lied "Ooh I get it you danced with a girl didn't you?" Kankurou laughed at the thought of Gaara dancing "Yeah so"  
"I'm not trying to make fun of you, it's just great that your more social now"  
The two of them proceeded to the table where the 5th Hokage and other politcal leaders were seated enjoying the music and disscussing several issues.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called to here.Ino noticed that Tenten and Hinata were with her also.  
"Hey you guys. what happened I thought you all had dates"  
"Well we remembered that you were alone and we came to keep you company."Tenten smiled."so where were you? we looked all over for you"  
"I was some where" I better not tell them I danced with Gaara or they'll want to know all the details, she thought.  
"Were you dancing with some guy?" Sakura smirked.  
"M-maybe"  
"Guys I don't think she wants to talk about it"Hinata smiled "Ok then. well lets go find something to do"  
Ino couldn't stop thinking about her brief moment and the song that had been playing.

"every time we touch,I get this feeling,"

All of a sudden and explosion was heard and soon people started running and screaming.The jounin and ANBU guards ran straight to the source of the problem.  
"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke came running to the group of girls.  
"Let's go help them! they need as many shinobi as possible" The two let there yukata fall to the ground to reveal their normal outfits and their Shinobi gear.They had also tied on their headbands.  
The group of girls did so, suprised to see every one had come prepared with all their gear.  
Ino had also been wearing her regular clothes underneath, and the group recieved their orders.  
"Ok,Tenten and Hinata you help the chuunin evacuate every one.Naruto and I will help the Jounin fight off any enemys.Ino and Sakura you g uy sgo to the source of the explosion and help the wounded since your thw two medical shinobi" Sasuke told them all to get to their duties and soon the entire group dissperesd.  
"Ok Sakura, you ready for this?" Ino said.  
"Of course!I'm always ready for times like this!"

Ino should have been the one who should have been prepared.For when she saw that the source of the explosion was from the "important leaders" area she was horrified.  
'On no! What about Tsunade and Gaara!' Sakura noticed that Ino's pace quickend dramatically and she rushed to keep up with her.  
Ino arrived at the scene first and ran to one of the jounin "Is every one ok? wheres Tsunade-sama and the Kazekage"  
"We haven't seen them, but we've got ANBU putting out the fires and looking for them"  
Ino ran towards the fires and helped the ANBU put them out buy using her chakra to manipulate the water in the wells.  
After she had cleared a way for her to get through she ran forward to where the leaders would have been seated.she looked around frantically and noticed a trap door on the floor was wide open.  
Her first impulse was to tell the ANBU ' but what if they draw to much attention? No, I can handle this on my own' she lpt into the trap door closing it behind her.

The tunnel was dark, Ino had to feel along the wall to see where she was going.  
"Gaara?" she called out " Tsunade-Sama?" the onyl response she heard was the sounds of her own foot steps and breathing.  
It seemed she had been walking forever until she came to a large room alit with torches along the walls. she saw Tsunade's green jacket lying tattered on the ground.  
"Oh no, this is bad,this is bad!" Ino's mind was frantically searchign for what to do. she realized that when she kneeled to pick up the jacket, the floor was covered in a gritty substance.  
"sand? that means they were here!" Ino rushed on ahead.She was suprised to find out that she was terrified of what was ahead, but yet she still ran ahead.Perhaps it was because the one she cared about was there( not to mention the hokage)  
She saw some one ahead and it appeared to be Tsunade.  
"Tsunade-sama!" Ino called out. Tsunade turned around to see theh flower girl.  
"Ino! what are you doing here!?" "I came looking for you and the Kazekage, where is he is he ok"  
"I'm afraid not, but I can't be to sure. The enemies we're dealing with are masters of chakra maipulation"  
"Enemies? meaning theres more than one"  
"Yes, these guys can blend themselves into the walls using their chakra.I have no idea how many are listening to us now and how many have gone ahead to where Gaara is"  
"Where is he"  
"He pursued the leader through that hallway you see. If you go back him Up I can handle these vermon on my own"  
Ino didn't hesitate to start running down the hallway.Behind her she heard the sounds of battle which probably ment Tsunade had begun fighting.As Ino continued running forward she saw a light at the end of the hallway. and she began to make the shape of an open door.  
She dashed through the door waiting to see something devastating.She saw a man, wearing a dark green shirt and a Grass Village headband standing behind Gaara with a kunai aimed at his back.  
"Gaara!" Ino's voice startled the shinobi and Gaara used it as an opening to grab the mans forearm and throw him forward.While the man was recovering from the fall,Ino ran beside Gaara.  
"Are you alright?" She asked him.  
"I'm fine, is Tsunade"  
"Yeah. Just who are these people"  
"Shinobi from the grass village who planned to infiltrate the Leaf's Police records. apparently they wanted to break some one out of your prison and start and uprising in Konohagakure"  
"Well like that's gonna happen now" Ino pulled out a kunai to use as a knife as the grass shinboi regained his balance.  
"Ha hah ha. whats this more vermon for me to play with" he looked up and saw the Yamanaka flower girl " Oh and it's a girl this time. This should be more enjoyable now" He dashed towards the two of them.Gaara jumped to the lef t to avoid being hit. Ino jumped in th eopposit edirection, and she saw that the enemy was pursuing her and not Gaara.  
"Crap! He's so fast!" Ino thought as she went for a dodge, but the enemy was faster than she was, and he managed to wrap his hand around her neck and began to take away her ability to breathe.  
"Killing women is fun. You get to here them as they scream for help and it's so invigorating hearing them calling out for their lovers with their last breath"  
"You Bastard!" Gaara had siezed the Grass shinobi with a coil of sand and began to crush all the bone sin his body.  
Ino felt to the ground gasping for air. She saw Gaara run beside her and kneel by her side while keeping the opponent locked in his tecnique.  
"Ino are you ok?" Hi svoice seemed frantice "Y-yeah, I am having some trouble b-breathing" she took long spaced breathes before she realized that their oponent had allies. All of which looked very fierce. The one that Gaara had trapped in the Sand coil had broken free by using the same amount of chakra in which was molded into the sand to break free.  
"You won't be able to kill me that easily Gaara of the desert, and now you and that girl will be begging for mercy"  
All of his reienforcements stood in a semi-circle around Gaara and Ino and made identical hand signs.Large metal blades emerged from the floor of the room and were sent flying to Gaara and Ino.A barrier of sand came between them and the blades but the Grass shinobi had more trickes. Wires were connected to the ends of the blades in which all the eneimies sent their chakra through. The chakra was allowing th eblades to penetrate Gaara's barrier of sand.  
"Crap!" Gaara picked up Ino and tried to jump out from behind the wall of sand, but they sent more blades flying in their direction every time they tried to move.  
"What are we gonna do?" Ino asked "I don't know." Ino noticed Gaara looked exhausted, he probably used most of his chakra to keep the sand barrier up, not mention the coil earlier before.The tips of the blades began to be visible through the thick sand.Ino imagined how it would end if they couldn't get out. She imagined the pain of the blades piercing her skin.  
She had been so caught up in her painful images she hadn't realized that Gaara had wrapped his arms around her.He made of doem of sand aroudn the two of them.  
"Sorry about teh tight fit" he said " but this is the safeest approach I could think of"  
"Oh no it's ok I don't mind" despite the situation, Ino felt her face grow warm. 'get a grip Ino!' she thought ' your in a life or death situation! but still, there's that feeling again'  
The two saw the tips of a lot of daggers now, and they new it would be a painufl end, until.  
"Ino! Gaara!" Tsunade's and Sakura's voice along with Temari and Kankurou's was heard, and the sounds of battle came and went.

END CHAPTER 11 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters other wise Kakashi would have Comodor Norrington's voice( ya know, Norrington from Pirates of the Carribean)  
I also do not own any songs or lyrics featured in this fanfiction.The songs are written by Cascada.

CHAPTER 12 -  
Gaara and Ino heard the others fighting, but for soem reason the daggers comeing through the sand did not dissappear.  
'I wounder whats going on' Ino thought ' is Sakura and ok? and what about the leader that was attakcing us'  
Gaara sensed Ino's agitation and worry and he used what little chakra he had to produce an eye in the palm of his hand.He crused it and soon enough he could see all that was going on outside of their dome of sand.  
Sakura and Tsunade werre back to back and Temari was using her fan to send many of the grass shinobi flying in different directions.Gaara never realized how many shinobi there were.Kankurou was fighting the leader and seemed to be winning.  
One thing he noticed however that no matter who was fighting who, the grass shinobi were still sending their chakra through the wires to the blades that were lodged in the sand.Most of the grass shinobi were using strictly weapons or Taijutsu.They were determined to kill the two of them.  
The blades began closing in on the two shinobi. it had gotten to the point where if either one of them moved they would be scratched or stabed by the sharp blades. Ino could hear Sakura and Temari demanding that the shinobi undo there tecnique.Tsunade was analyzing the situation and Kankurou was trying to find a way to free them without killing Gaara and Ino in the process.  
"Shoot, it's no good guys" he said " The daggers are to far into the sand that the chakra is molded in to well.  
"ehehehehe. There's no way to undo our ultimate tecnique. soon your friends will succumb to the poison that was placed on the blades.They'll die while gasping for air." the leader smirked.  
'so thats why it's so damn hard to breath.' Gaara noticed that Ino was also having trouble breathing.  
"You !" Sakura had had enough " I'll kill you myself if you don't set our friends free." the group of shinobi laughed.  
"Well boys" the grass leader said to his group " the mission was a failure, shall we?" all the men nodded and undid their shirts to reveal exploding tags on the insides. "Watch out!" Temari pulled their group back as an explosion went off.As a final act, all the shinobi pressed what chakra they had left into the wires, and made the daggers go through completely.  
Ino realized what was goign on and she tried to say somethign but before she could, she nocticed the blades had piered Gaara in his shoulder blades, left forearm and right arm.She knew he was shielding her because she felt his blood all over her arms.  
Sakura heard Ino scream inside the dome, which began to turn into a pile of sand. Temari and Kankurou were horrified at the site of their little brother covered in blood.  
"Gaara!"Temari ran over and held Gaara in her arms(AUTHORS NOTE: NO IT'S NOT INCEST)  
"Ino! Ino are you ok!" Tsunade and Sakura ran over to Ino, who was traumatized.  
"Gaara?" she whispered"why"  
"B-because" he spoke slowly,"when I fall in Love it will be forever" he brought his hand up to Ino's face and stroked away her tears.  
"and besides,I'll be fine, this is nothing"  
"Sush. No more talking."Tsunade ordered him.She and Sakura carefully remoced the kives from his back and arms. Sakura and Ino proceeded with Medical Ninjutsu while Tsunade and Kankurou put Gaara on Temari's back.  
"We'll carry him back to main ground level, then to the hospital where he can recuperate."The began to walk slowly back up the tunnel.Ino couldn't help but feel guilty to the fact that Gaara had shielded her.  
She knew she was going to have a hard time getting through this one, especiallly since she also had to get treated for the poison that was slowly circulating through her system.But that wasn't her main problem. She was worried abotu what she'd say to Gaara, how she'd tell him that she had fallen in love with him.  
When the group finally came through the trap door, Sasuke ran up to Sakura and said he was glad she was alright and that she should have told him where she was going.  
Ino helped Temari and Tsunade lay Gaara on a stretcher where he'd be taken to the Hospital.Shikamaru and Chouji,along with their sensei,Asuma, came running up to Ino.  
"Ino are you ok?!We looked every where for you but Naruto said you were with Sakura."Asuma panted while trying to catch his breath.  
"I was, but I had to find Gaara and Tsunade-sama" Ino told them the entire story while they were walking up to the hospital.  
"Sounds troublesome" said Shikamaru "glad I wasn't there"  
"Well you would have been a big help!" Ino playfully punched him on the arm,but her joy soon went away as they walked through the hospital doors and were greeted by Sakura and another medical shinobi named Haku.  
"Gaara's already up in a recovery room. It'll take some time to get better since he used all his chakra" Sakura said "and on top of that" added Haku the blades that were in his skin had a poison in them so he's already waiting for the antidote to take effect.  
"Yeah well Ino here needs some treatment too. She's been exposed to that same poison " Shikamaru pushed Ino forward.  
"Alright then" Haku lead Ino into a different room where he had he sit on a padded bench.  
"This shouldn't take to long will it?" she asked "No not at all, I just have to give you an injection then you can go, but you can't over work yourself, otherwise the poison will spread quicker." He readied the needle and asked her take a few deep breathes before he gave her the injection and bandaged it up.  
"Alright Miss Ino your free to go.Remember don't over work yourself." Sakura was waiting for Ino to come out and they began walking to the thrid floor where Gaara was.  
"Was that guy new to the hospital Sakura?" Ino asked.  
"Yeah, he's a transfer from another village, him and his guardian just moved here"  
"He doesn't look older than 15"  
"Thats cause he is 15". The two of them finally came to an open door where they heard Temari and Kankurou talking to Gaara.  
"What happened to you, where did you go?" Temari Asked.  
"Well,after the explosion went off, The Hokage directed me into the trap door on the floor." Gaara explained, until he saw Ino standing in the doorway. Temari and Kankurou realized that she wanted to talk to Gaara alone so they stood an dbowed to their Kazekage and smiled at Ino as they walked out of the door,closing it behind them.  
For w hile they just stared at eachother until Gaara shifted his gaze to the window.  
"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me" Ino said " This is just like before"  
"Yeah, 2 years ago at the Chuunin Exams"  
"I remember it like it was yesterday"  
Gaara felt the aching pain in his heart again, a pain that he had managed to supress for so long just came and hit him hard. He looked up and saw Ino's eyes filled with Tears.  
"Why are you crying?" He was worried that he had done something wrong.  
"Nothing, it's nothing" she wiped away her tears with her arm, but they still came." it's just that this isn't the first time you got hurt for my sake"  
"Well your an ally, and besides, thats not the only reason" he looked down and his hands.  
"It's because you love me still"  
"Yes"  
"Last time you told me that, I said I couldn't feel the same way, but looking at it now.I think maybe I can "  
Gaara had a questioning look on his face before he let Ino continue.  
"I think maybe I can say I've fallen in love with Gaara of the sand"  
The tension in the air was thick, and the two of them were locked in a stare. Gaara couldn't believe what she had just said.  
"Funny how I've always kept this with me" Gaara pulled from around his neck the silver chain with a purple heart on it." there hasn't been a day that goes by where I don't think about you"  
Ino smiled and hugged Gaara, who turned very red.  
"Same here." she laughed.

It was official, Gaara of the Sand, and Yamanaka Ino, were a couple.

END CHAPTER 12 (Sorry for such a sort Chapter! More will be here, it's not quiet over yet) 


End file.
